


А города сверху не цветное панно

by Господин Леговишько (viintaas)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: At least I tried, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Katie as a savage bitch, Light Bondage, Masochism, Pre-Canon, Regeneration, Some Humor, Songfic, Tom as happy-go-lucky whipping boy, Tom has an actual face behind his gasmask, and horny as Hell itself - Freeform, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viintaas/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%BE%D1%81%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%D0%B8%D0%BD%20%D0%9B%D0%B5%D0%B3%D0%BE%D0%B2%D0%B8%D1%88%D1%8C%D0%BA%D0%BE
Summary: Том любит погулять по вечерне-ночному Пентаграмма-сити, но улица встречает его дождём, похожим на плотную стену авторских хедканонов. Запахнитесь, друзья, вы на территории диких и необъезженных тараканов! События разворачиваются незадолго до пилота.Впервые опубликовано: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8947830
Relationships: Katie Killjoy/Tom Trench
Kudos: 5





	А города сверху не цветное панно

**Author's Note:**

> пейринга как такового нет, но Том хочет, чтобы был
> 
> это должен был быть сонгфик/songfic по "Кофе — Ставлю на зеро", но где-то всё пошло не по плану

Том Тренч любил задерживаться допоздна на работе, особенно в смены, когда мог себе позволить на следующий день хорошо выспаться. Ему нравилось брести домой в потьмах адской ночи, ни на что не похожей, и пусть пройдёт ещё одна сотня лет, Том не собирался изменять своего мнения. При жизни он видел и звёзды, и Луну, и вспышки осветительных гранат — но никогда записей чьего-то домашнего порно, цветных калейдоскопов, кинохроник той самой войны, на которой так бестолково и глупо погиб… Кинотеатр размером со всё небо — интересно, чья идея? Том очень хотел это узнать; студия 666News, выяснил когда-то он, не имела к этому отношения. А жаль.

Этой ночью Ад решил быть тёмным и хмурым, обрушив на Пентаграмма-сити ливень. В дождь кинотеатр не работал, и небо напоминало земное, только очень тёмное, почти чёрное, как выключенный экран телевизора. Однако из окон студии казалось, дождь не настолько сильный, чтобы, хотя бы, не закурить.

Том вышел из студии. Высунул руку. Дождь стоял стеной, и Том не был уверен, защитит ли его тренч: вымокнуть, может, и не даст, но и не согреет. Было что-то ироничное в адских температурах: при жизни пасторы грозили прихожанам превратиться в жаркое, забытое на сковородке, но Ад стремился скорее заморозить, чем превратить в горстку угля. Или просто хотел кому-то напомнить, что Новый Орлеан раз в жизни не случается.

Уютная квартирка Тома была недалеко, но, оставшись без приятного развлечения, Том не хотел бестолково свалиться на кровать и очнуться ближе к обеду. Он хотел маленький особенный вечер и должен был его получить! Хоть как-нибудь! А не мог даже закурить!..

Улицу Том для себя описал как океан, в котором можно дышать: вода была и сверху, и бурлила снизу, а миллиметровое пространство между по замыслу местной природы? должно было дать достаточно воздуха; Том дышал больше по привычке, чем по нужде, но чувство, как отчаянно хочется вдохнуть, а воздуха не хватает, а противогаз, до того неплотно прилегавший, стал будто второй кожей и не снимался…

Это Чувство заставило Тома нырнуть под хлипкую крышу телефонной будки, стоявшей поблизости. В нечётком свете фонарей и из-за запотевших узлов противогаза он едва разбирал номера домов и названия улиц на подсвеченных указателях, а те, что мог, казались ему странным.

Кажется, укрываясь от адской погодной своенравности, он заскочил не под «ближайшую будку», а находившуюся в паре миль от места, где «ближайшая будка», по мнению Тома, должна была стоять. Либо зрение решило сыграть с ним недобрую шутку.

— Вот же дерьмо, — плюнул он. — Так, Увязная улица, Розмариновый проулок… Где я, чёрт подери…

Том посмотрел на увесистую телефонную трубку. В Аду, в отличие от мира живых, телефонные будки никогда не ломались и работали даже без электроэнергии. Но имели обыкновение требовать много мелочи, разрывать соединение посреди важного разговора и внезапно телепортироваться в случайное место. Том понадеялся, что ничего странного не произойдёт. Звонок будет коротким.

Киллджой не станет тратить на него больше минуты, из которых секунд сорок потратит на заливистый смех.

Пошёл гудок, и Том взгялнул на наручные часы. Почти полночь. Из трубки послышалось недовольное: «Да?»

— Кэти, это Том. Ты мне не поможешь?

Кэти не засмеялась.

— Я на пересечении Увязной улицы и Розмаринового…

— А. А-ха-ха-ха. Экий ты шутник, Томми. Напомни натянуть твой очаровательный маленький фильтр тебе на задницу перед следующим эфиром. — Голос Кэти звучал откуда-то сверху, показалось Тому. — Или твои ловкие ручки сами сделают это для меня, чтобы я не рисковала своим свеженьким маникюром?

— В такой дождь я совсем не разбираю дороги. Помоги мне…

— Сгинь, Том.

— В таком случае, — Том постарался звучать увереннее, — я поднимусь к тебе! Я слышу твой голос из окна!

В окне второго этажа зажёгся свет, и Том разглядел за занавеской Кэти с телефоном в руке. За стеной дождя и запотевшими узлами Том не видел выражения её лица, но зацепился за красный пеньюар. Что-то похожее на пеньюар. Ей шло.

Том помахал рукой.

— Привет!

— Три минуты, Тренч, — пригрозила Кэти, когда Том взбежал по подъездной лестнице и, заливая лестничную клетку, оказался перед дверью её квартиры с выражением полной незамутнённости на противогазе. Она действительно была в пеньюаре. — А потом ты унесёшь свою тушку отсюда как миленький хороший мальчик и вырежешь на своих маленьких стёклышках, что беспокоить Кэти Киллджой в нерабочее время может закончиться для тебя хуже, чем обошлась с тобой твоя смерть, жалкий ты кусок дерьма. Хоть бы, — Кэти оглядела его с ног до головы и задержалась на тренче, — плащ свой снял. Джентльмен, тоже мне.

— Вас понял, мэм!

Кэти уточнила адрес, кратко — и не без издёвок — указала, куда идти и в какую сторону. Том хотел бы описаний с точностью до фонаря — на улице, кажется, совсем стемнело, когда парочка фонарей с грохотом уплыла вниз по улице, — но решил не рисковать яичками. Кэти и в рабочее время любила терзать их то своим острым коленом, то заливала кофе… то натравливала на них Джеффри, зная, что некоторые жители Ада считают их настоящим деликатесом.

Том переживал за свои яички больше, чем за всего остального себя.

Поблагодарив Кэти, он вышел на улицу, но смог дойти только до телефонной будки — куда хватало фонарей подъезда. Ад решил за что-то его проучить, решил Том.

— Если ты что-то забыл, — кричала Кэти ему через дверь, — помассируй свою анальную дырку, наверное, оно там!

— В такой ливень меня до дома не довезёт даже такси. А лодок в их автопарке не числится! — сетовал Том. — Кэти, пожалуйста. Я не займу много места. Я умею делать из плаща уютный гамачок!

— Для такого, как ты, — прыснула Кэти, — здесь никогда не будет достаточно места! Я всё сказала!

Том решил пожалеть о сказанном позже:

— А может, ты просто плохо искала? Места может не быть достаточно в доме, но в тебе самой…

Дверь перед носом Тома чуть не слетела с петель.

— Знаешь, Том, — прошипела она. Кэти выглядела гораздо более свирепой, чем обычно, и, если бы его не звали «Том Тренч», он бы убежал впереди своих яичек. — Заходи. Давай, проходи, чувствуй себя, как дома, мелкий извращенец! Я заставлю тебя пожалеть, что мы — в Аду, и никакой добрый полицейский, вызванный соседями, не выручит тебя из беды!

— Он принесёт камеру?..

Кэти захлопнула дверь.

— Заткнись, Том!!! За-мол-чи! Ты пожалеешь, что сунулся сюда.

Когда Кэти хлопнула дверью ванной, Том осторожно пошевелил ногой и почувствовал её где-то под кроватью, на которой, накрепко к ней привязанный за мышцы собственных рук, лежал ничком в обрывках подушек.

Он знал, как разозлит Кэти своей шуточкой, но и предположить не мог, куда злоба, какую ему видеть ещё не доводилось, заведёт её. В шальных мыслях Кэти заставляла его корчиться и виться не от ощущения внезапной лёгкости, когда в сторону отлетела нога; Том не задумывался, что сальные шуточки когда-нибудь приведут к размазыванию его же подкожного сала по всему, что у Кэти ассоциировалось с именем «Том Тренч», пока его трясло; решить, от чего же больше: от ужаса, боли, шока или желания вжаться тазом в её кровать, — Том решил оставить на потом.

Вид проступающих между мышцами костей и сухожилий напомнил Тому о Джеффри. Он хотел бы увидеть его в крови и с причудливо разбросанным кишечником, особенно, когда слишком увлекался составлением рецепта для эфира (и предлагал отойти в подсобку и оценить состояние ингредиентов). Кэти бы с омерзением поглядывала на них, а сама этим же вечером, фантазировал Том, как полиролью вымазывала бы его спермой резиновый панцирь до тех пор, пока не начнёт кончать «на сухую», изнывая от боли в яичках — и потом бы Кэти делала с ними всё, что хотела: давила, лупила, оттягивала так далеко, как бы захотела, может, и оторвала бы, как отработавший своё жалкий механизм, который Том не смог отладить, и навесила бы ему на шею; и Том ничего не смог бы с этим поделать.

Но Кэти не жалела ярости, растрачивая силы на демонический облик, и превратила свою уютную — но через чур камерную — спальню в руины, а Тома — в неаккуратно порезанные бьющиеся в агонии кусочки.

Так ли умирали её любовники?.. Том пошевелил затёкшими руками и случайно порвал пару волокон. Боль притупилась, и это было так странно, что мысль о любовниках зарылась глубже Тому в мозг. Он решил: прошлые партнёры Кэти получали самый завораживающий секс в своей жизни-после-смерти, а потом просыпались, такие же расчленённые, в мусорном бачке. В пакете на самом дне этого бачка, чем-нибудь придавленные — Кэти не упустит возможности поиздеваться постфактум, чиркнув аккуратненькую точку, посчитал Том.

Том хотел получить свою порцию унижения в мусорном баке, но Кэти слишком уж долго сидела в ванной. Он мог не дождаться её. И резко отрегенерировать — поддержка себя в состоянии нарезки для салата отнимала сил столько же, сколько требовал от Кэти демонический облик. Том решил, что быть связанным с кишками наружу ему надоело, и, хлюпая, руки распутались и стали такими, как прежде, — острыми, худощавыми, покрытые россыпью мелких следов от ожогов. Затянулся и живот.

Но обтягивавшая тело резина изорвалась в клочья. А из ванной Кэти, похоже, и не думала выходить; Том не слышал никаких звуков, даже тихо журчащей воды, а когда поправлял задравшийся пояс, вдруг обнаружил, что между ног не достаёт вместилища его души.

Они были оторваны Кэти сразу, когда кое-что ей стало ясно, — и где искать последнее пристанище своего глубоко грешного естества Том не знал.

Нигде на полу, стенах или полках он не мог высмотреть его. «Надеюсь, хер в порядке», — с сожалением подумал Том, но сразу приободрился: херу aka душе было тепло и комфортно, где бы тот не находился. Но лучше бы ему вернуться на своё положенное место, и Том, закрыв глаза, глубоко зарылся в свои мысли.

В студии частенько можно было услышать, что Кэти вне работы много, страшно много пьёт, курит, отнимает у Энжел Даста последний пакетик порошка… Ничего нового Том не почувствовал.

Говорили, что количество её любовников можно измерить числом один, дописав к нему необходимое количество нулей, зависящее от неприязненности или зависти. Том вожделел и рисовал просто нолик — у Кэти вряд ли водились подкаблучники, задумывающиеся, чем же живёт коллега, или, может быть, любимица адской публики журналистка Кэти Киллджой, на потеху зрителям и операторской бригаде измывающаяся над всем, что попадётся под аккуратную, грациозно взвивающуюся руку с завораживающе длинными ногтями, которые могли бы гулять по чьему-нибудь торсу вместо чёрствого стола. На деревяшке останутся следы, да и только — стыдливо просить продолжить, именно той поверженной интонацией, как делал бы На-Публику-Держу-Лицо Том, стол не станет. Стол не сможет и помочь снять ей платье или изорвать его в клочья, и не помассирует ножки после целого дня на высоком каблуке совершенно искренне, не за бенефиты; не проследит за выпивкой, не будет настаивать на продолжении и даже примет условие воздержания, если Кэти так захочет, и не будет терпеливо, игнорируя что-то заползающее в мышцу на ноге под кроватью, ждать, пока Кэти выйдет из ванной в так идущем ей красном пеньюарчике!

Но Кэти не желала его видеть и, припомнил Том их встречу-через-порог, вела себя чуть более грубо, чем обычно. Может, ему показалось?.. В мечтах он носит её на руках и терпит любые капризы, — _Не от любви ли?_ пугается Том. _Да нет, конечно, что это я, сучка просто должна играться со мной, а не с идиотом из бара, которого она забудет на следующий же день и будет потом…_ — но в реальности Кэти смотрит в его сторону только по большой нужде и с большим презрением.

_…потом унывать?_

Том глянул через плечо на дверь ванной и заскулил: комфортное пристанище его оторванной души превратилось в тиски.

Было бы неправильно не заострить внимание: Том чувствовал боль. Но люди с вываливающимися кишками, оторванными конечностями, он помнил, истошно кричали, плакали, пока симфония выстрелов и взрывов на поле боя заглушала их агонию. Том же чувствовал всё это как-то… притуплённо, почти с самого начала.

Но когда его тело собралось назад за секунды на глазах ошарашенной Кэти, Том издал только короткий смешок, и его тело свело долгой болезненной судорогой, оглушившей и ослепившей, и Том ничком свалился на рваную постель.

— Что, чёрт тебя дери, за чудеса, Тренч?! Никто не может так быстро собраться назад! — недоумевала Кэти. — Да… Да мои травмы заживают медленнее!!!

— А не затачивала бы ногти, может, и не нужно было ничему заживать… Ай!

— Я могу повторить! Идиот!

Том скорчился, как на эфире, но Кэти не тронула его и кончиком ногтя. Удивление не сходило с её лица, усталого и хмурого.

— Мы в Аду, детка, — цокнул Том. — Тут возможно всё. Ты не замечала? Стены воды, порно в небе. Магия. Хорошая регенерация… Да чтоб тебя, как же больно, блядь…

— Да… Да как так-то?!

— Ад — это страдания. Ты сломала мне член. Я страдаю.

— Оставь свои мерзкие шуточки при себе, клоун, я пытаюсь осознать, что ты, ушлёпок, за существо! И скажи себе большое спасибо: ты ухватился за моё любопытство, может, я даже оставлю тебя в живых, Томми.

Том предположил, что подхватил не только за интерес, за что чуть не заплатил отсечённой головой, — и прочитал краткую лекцию о своих познаниях в демонах и предположил, что будет больше страдать от своего недуга, если кто-нибудь узнает (Кэти гаденько ухмыльнулась), чем радоваться — из Ада в Ад-Номер-Два не попадают, но перерождаются (Том сделал на этом слове неуверенный акцент) через некоторое время, а он так не сможет.

— Я никогда не задумывался, правда ли всё это… — Том чувствовал себя неуютно, лёжа в постели Кэти, но всё равно закинул руки за голову — ему показалось, так боль уйдёт быстрее. — Я здесь так давно, что, на самом деле, уже ни о чём себя не спрашиваю. Кроме того, какие трусики ты предпочитаешь.

Кэти хлопнула его по животу, и Том подскочил так резко, будто кто-то пустил через него пару сотен вольт.

— И сколько же ты тут? А? Дай угадаю! На пару лет раньше меня!

— В день моей смерти я специально посмотрел на календарь. Я не помню число, Кэти, но это был июнь одна тысяча девятьсот…

— Пф, ну, Томми, не тяни себя за микроскопические яйца. Но, может быть, тебе стыдно в таком признаваться, но вас, ушибленных мазохистов, никогда не любили!

— …восемнадцатом году.

— Что?

— Если бы хреновы фрицы не пустили газ в окопы, я бы не задохнулся, а дожил до конца войны. А как и когда умерла ты, позволь спросить?

— Сто лет. Ты, — Кэти начала смеяться, — здесь сидишь _сто_ лет! Ты!!!

Том решил не выпытывать из неё ответ и спросил о другом:

— Почему ты оставила меня здесь? Ну, тебе же не только интересно?..

Кэти замолкла и как-то долго собиралась с ответом. Том списывал всё на усталость, на молодость — эта женщина точно была намного моложе него, он давно это понял по её общению с Джеффри, будто они давно знакомы, по умению шустро пользоваться новыми телефонами, техникой, — но казалось ему, есть что-то ещё. Любопытство гложило Тома, и он гнал от себя мысль, что позволяет себе искреннее волнение за Кэти. Ответный интерес, не более!

— Мы коллеги, — пожала плечами Кэти. Её растерянность не скрывалась за безразличием, хоть она и очень старалась. — Каким-то образом твоя скучная рожа влияет на мой рейтинг! Я могу превратить твою жизнь в Ад, мой дорогой Томми, но когда я правда этого захочу, я не буду действовать так опрометчиво.

— Благодарю за предупреждение, Кэти. И за откровенность.

— Как галантно!..

— Так я могу переночевать?

Кэти закатила глаза и прочеканила:

— Ты загадил мою кровать. На улице разлился Стикс. Сам-то как думаешь, почтенный _вытиран_?

— О, оу… — смутился Том.

— Но если я проснусь… И найду здесь твою никчёмную тушу …

Том засветился надеждой:

— На это раз ты меня трахнешь?

Кэти ухватила Тома за яички и сжала так сильно, что из его глаз, скрытых противогазом, брызнули слёзы.

— Да, Том. Твоим собственным хуем во все отверстия, какие только найду, а потом каждый твой кусочек будут пропускать через измельчитель на кухне. Посмотрим, как ты соберёшься назад из атомов! Ёбаный извращенец, — плюнула она.


End file.
